The Fashion Squad (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 3
That night, Smurfette asked Britze to take a flier to Party Planner Smurf so he can plan the Fashion Squad's opening debut. As she scanned the village, he finally found him with Social Smurf, checking off things from their last party. Shyly, she shuffled over to give him the flier. "Um...excuse me?" Britze tried to get their attention, "Party Planner Smurf...?" "Sup, Britze?" Social Smurf saluted. "Yes, darling?" Party Planner looked over at Britze. "Um...I was..." Britze adverted, "Is there anything in your schedule at 9:30 AM?" "Nothing I am aware of," Party Planner looked through his clipboard. "What's up?" "Smurfette wants to hold an opening show for her entourage," Britze explained as she handed the flier to him, "I was wondering if you can squeeze in an opening show to show off our designs." "Hmm," Party Planner rubbed his chin, looking intrigued, "I'll tell you what. I can throw the best fashion show for the squad you've ever seen. It'll be fantastic!" Britze smiled, "Okay...I think she'll like that." The next day, Party Planner kept his promise and set up a stage for the group while they were getting ready. He decorated it with streamers, a purple curtain, and even set up a fog machine on each side of the stage. The Smurfs stopped by to see what was going on. "Gentlemen, please take your seats!" Party Planner commanded them, and they did, "I have had the privilege to set up this magnificent opening show for each and every one of your pleasures. And now, let me present the newest group here...The Fashion Squad!" As if on cue, the fog machines turned on and the spotlights shined on the curtain, each one going in different directions. When both lights finally stopped in the same spot, the curtain rose to reveal the group, still in shadow. Suddenly, the light flashed on them and revealed them wearing stylish outfits of their own design. The Smurfs reacted in awe at their different outfits, and applauded as Smurfette stepped up to the runway. "My fellow male Smurfs," She began, "I have created this group to celebrate our feminist pride and independence, and I have the utmost excitement to show you all the outfits that we have created!" Then, the fashion show begun. With Vanity's hipster style, Eska's tomboyish yet chic style, Mona's seductive feminine style, Glacia's edgy style, Britze's boho naturey style, and Smurfette's girly prep style, the Smurf practically went nuts for this new group. They all were going to like the new group, and Smurfette was going to be aware of it. After the show, a few Smurfs came over to admire them and their trendy outfits. "Yes, I know I am a sight for sore eyes!" Vanity boasted, "No pictures please." "Smurfette!" Hefty came over, "I love you! Uh, your outfit! When did you decide to change it?" "When I discovered my independence," Smurfette answered. She watched as a few Smurfs started bickering on who liked her outfit best, until Spiro parted them through the middle. "Fellas, please," Spiro smirked at them, "Clearly, I liked Smurfette outfit best." He looked over at Eska, "Plus my best friend's outfit is just as cool!" He turned to her, "Eska, you're killing the fashion world! Where'd you get the fringe?" Eska was about to answer, but she paused, "Uh...I forget." As they laughed for a good while, Eska didn't notice that Benny was coming over to congratulate Smurfette and others in the squad. When he looked her direction, Eska stiffened and gave Benny an awkward smile. "Heyyyy.....Benny!" Eska greeted him with a funny looking wave, "You like the show?" "Yes, I did," Benny coyly smiled, "You look really nice in that outfit." Eska jolted and blushed, "Pff! Yea! One of the best!" Smurfette noticed Eska and smiled. She slightly pulled Eska aside and gave her some advice. "Show your confidence!" She whispered into her ear, "Throw a wink or flirt! That'll get his attention!" Eska widened her eyes. When around Benny, she couldn't even speak English. However, she took Smurfette's advice and tried to at least flirt with Benny. But when she put her hands on his shoulders and saw him blushing, she chickened out. "So......" She stuttered, "I...uh...we...maybe....hang....uh.....date...DATE?! No! Uh, I was....maybe....um..." While she kept stuttering, the group shot her confusing looks. Especially, from Mona. "Step aside, stutter-dork!" Mona pushed her aside, "''This ''is how you flirt!" She put her arms around Benny, "So, Benny-boo, what do you think about me now?" Benny's face went flushed, "Oh, uh, I...you look...great...?" Smurfette noticed Eska was getting miffed, so she called to her group, "Ok, Fashion Squad! Time to show the village what we're made of!" Previous Next Category:The Fashion Squad chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story